Just Another Graduating Senior
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: Casey and Derek's high school graduation is just around the corner,and Casey can't help wishing that she'd go off with a bang! She hopes that senior prom will be as amazing as she imagined... but she had no idea exactly how eventful it would be. Dasey.


**Just Another Graduating Senior…**

**By: Fashion Roadki11**

_Yes, I know. Two stories in one night?_

_I'm on a roll here._

_So in this story, Derek is 18 and Casey is going to be 18 in just a month or two. And this whole story is set during the last week of their senior year. _

_I was planning on making it a one-shot, but I think I might just make it a two-shot, or maybe a multichapter. We'll see how it goes._

_It's definitely a Dasey. _

_I don't own Life with Derek._

_I DO wish I owned Michael though, because he is ONE hot Canadian._

_-Jo_

_--------_

**Chapter 1:**

**Dresses and Strange-tasting Punch**

"Can you believe that prom is next week, Em?" Casey said excitedly as she looked through a rack of pink dresses. "I know! I also can't believe that we left dress shopping until the last minute. I thought we would've done it months ahead of time." Emily called out from a rack of blue dresses. "Yeah, I guess we just didn't have time." Casey's voice was dripping with disappointment and was barely above a whisper. She didn't really expect her last week of high school to be so… simple. She thought that she'd go off with a bang, like surprise everyone. Though she isn't the grade-grubbing nerd she once was, she isn't exactly anything special. Just another graduating senior.

"What do you think of this one?" Casey held up a long red halter dress for her friend to see. "Ummm, I think you should try it on so I can see. Keep looking though, so you're sure which one you want." Em answered. Casey nodded and threw the dress over her shoulder.

About a half hour later, both girls went to the dressing room to try on the bunches of dresses that they had chosen. Casey was about to take off her t-shirt when her cell phone went off. She danced around a bit and sang along to her ringtone, then opened up the phone and answered.

"Hey Case, It's Derek. Dad and Nora told me to come pick you up since they can't. I'm already here."

"Hey. I'm not ready yet, just come into Jacy's. We're in the dressing rooms. You can help me choose a dress if you want." Casey laughed, knowing Derek would hate to have to sit through her and Emily asking 'Does this dress look nice?' over and over again.

Casey's relationship with Derek had surely changed over the years. They actually became… friends. They never seemed to accept each other as siblings, but they tolerated each other. Especially considering that they shared friends and sometimes hung out in groups together. Eventually, they began to get along really well.

"Eh, I guess so. I'll be right there." Derek said goodbye and they hung up.

Casey went back to changing and decided on trying the red halter dress first. "Hey Em! Derek's gonna come and help us decide. Have you put on a dress yet?" she yelled. "Oh alright, cool. Yeah I put on the black low-cut one. Come outside." Emily yelled back. Casey walked outside and saw the dress on Emily. "Umm, I don't like it. It's too much cleavage, and not in a good way. It looks like something Dana Adams would wear." Emily laughed and agreed. "Um, you look hella hot in that dress. But it's way to long, don't you think? You're going to be dancing, and it's going to be pretty uncomfortable because of the length. You'll be stepping all over it." She observed. "You're right, Em. Thanks."

They both went back into their dressing rooms, and soon enough, Casey heard, "Case? Em? You two in here?"

"In here!" Casey and Emily said at the same time.

"Oh alright." Derek sat down on the floor and took out his iPod. He knew it would take forever for the girls to decide. He didn't think it was such a big deal. He was going with a really hot girl named Jacquie to the prom, but he didn't really care what he wore. As long as it wasn't hideous and it fit, then he was fine.

Emily walked out wearing a strapless green dress that reached around her ankles. "What do you think, Derek?" she twirled around and smiled. "I like it. It really suits you." He smiled back. "Ooh I want to see!" Casey walked out of her dressing room wearing a purple-ish colored halter dress that reached around her shins, and dipped low in the back. She looked amazing. "That dress is perfect on you, Em!" She smiled, not noticing Derek staring at her intently. "You look gorgeous! That's just your dress, Case." Emily grinned, apparently not noticing Derek staring at Casey either.

Casey turned to Derek, half expecting him to say something rude or discouraging. "So?"

"Uhhh… Wow, Case. You look amazing."

"I do?" Casey beamed.

"Yeah, Kyle is lucky to have you." Derek was still completely taken aback by how gorgeous Casey looked. He couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards Kyle. She was too good for Kyle, too good for anyone.

"Oh Derek! Thanks so much. You don't know how much that means to me." Casey hugged Derek with all her strength.

--- ---

The night of prom had arrived. Casey wanted this night to be perfect. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She really did look exactly how she had hoped. She didn't think she looked amazing or even really all that beautiful, but she definitely looked…nice. She walked out of her room and started down the stairs, but met with someone who looked particularly handsome.

"You look really nice, Derek." She smiled shyly. Derek just stared straight into Casey's eyes and answered, "You look fucking beautiful, Casey." And she knew that he meant every word of that. Casey had never seen Derek look so serious about anything. She cleared her throat and asked, "Are you going to go pick up Jacquie first or are you going to wait for the limo?" Their whole group had decided to rent a big limo for their big night. Sam and Emily (yes, they're going out.) were getting ready at Emily's house. Max and his girlfriend Denise were on their way over, and some of their other friends were on their way over as well. "She's meeting us here." Derek answered just as the bell rang. "That must be her, or Kyle." Casey walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey baby. You look hot!" Kyle gave her a kiss and looked her over. "Really hot. Mmm, yeah. And you're all mine." He winked at her. "Hey honey. Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself." Casey giggled.

"Oh my gosh, Derek. You look so sexy!" Jacquie walked in just as Derek was reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Look who's talking." Derek smiled and kissed Jacquie. "Yeah, I do look sexy, huh?" Jacquie joked.

Soon enough, everyone met up at the Venturi/McDonald household and they all excitedly hurried into the limo.

"Hey guys, guess what I sneaked in?" Kyle had that mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled out a bottle of vodka from his coat. "Kyle! You'll get kicked out of prom!" Casey exclaimed. "Don't worry, babe. We won't get caught." He leaned in and kissed her, but the kiss soon turned into a complete makeout session. Casey decided it was getting too far when he started to move his hand up her thigh and pushed him off. "Kyle! Not now." She glanced around the limo nervously. No one seemed to notice though. Everyone was into whatever they were doing, which was either take a swig from the vodka bottle, taking pictures, or making out with their prom date. The only one that seemed to be giving Casey a disgusted look was Derek. But… she couldn't tell exactly what he was trying to say with that look so she chose to ignore it.

"Loosen up, shit. It's our prom night. And you know what that means." Kyle looked at her lustfully. Casey just rolled her eyes and looked out the window for the rest of the ride there.

They arrived at the luxurious hotel and soon enough, they entered a gorgeous room filled with lovely decorations and tons of seniors already dancing with their prom dates. "Oh, Kyle. Isn't just wonderful? Come on! Let's dance." Casey pulled the slightly intoxicated Kyle onto the dance floor and pretty soon, they were grinding up against each other.

"You know, you're a really good dancer." Kyle whispered in Casey's ear. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She answered seductively.

After a couple hours of dancing, Casey decided that she wanted some punch. She walked over to the punch bowl while Kyle talked to some of his buddies. She bumped into someone, and almost fell but that someone was able to catch her at the last moment. She looked up at the person who caught her and realized that it was Derek. "Hey." She whispered softly. "Hey." He smiled and looked towards the punch bowl. "Want some punch?" he asked reaching for two cups. "Yes, please. How's prom going for you so far?" Casey nodded and tried to make conversation.

"Honestly?"  
"Yeah…"

"Not so well. There's this girl that I really want to ask to dance, but she and I both have dates."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Derek. Why didn't you ask her in the first place?"

"She has a boyfriend. And besides, it would never work between us."  
"Why not?"

Casey looked at Derek, wondering why he'd give up so easily on someone he obviously cared a lot about. Instead of answering, Derek handed her a cup of punch and quickly drunk his own cup. She took the cup politely and gulped down the punch. It tasted, different. But she pushed that thought away as Derek said that he had to get back to Jacquie. She smiled and nodded, saying she should find Kyle too. Derek walked away and Casey couldn't help but wish that she could dance with him at least once. "Shit, I'm still thirsty." She decided on drinking a couple more cups of punch.


End file.
